


please

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joshler oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Texting, waking up alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh wakes up alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

josh woke up alone. he stared at the clock for a while, watching the seconds tick away. the shitt bird noise when off (it was a bird clock, every hour, minus 12AM to 5AM, it made a different bird noise depending on what time it was. right now, at 8AM, it made a robin chirp), and josh groaned, reaching for his phone.

_hi_  -josh

_tyler please_  -josh

_come back_  -josh

_i miss you_  -josh

_i love you_  -josh

_i miss you_  -josh

_…_  -tyler

_dude. im in the living room._  -tyler

_im getting up to kiss you right now  :D_  -josh

_i can dig that_  -tyler

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
